


A Rough Takeoff

by KananOrgana



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Pre-Star Wars: Rebels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KananOrgana/pseuds/KananOrgana
Summary: The first time Kanan finds himself in the Ghost with Hera, she decides to show him that yes, she does always know best
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus & Hera Syndulla
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	A Rough Takeoff

“Yeah, you’re going to want to strap in for this one.” The green twi’lek said quickly, not even bothering to take a glance at the buttons she pushed as the Ghost took off. 

Kanan Jarrus was…well, Kanan Jarrus. He shrugged off the young pilot’s suggestion and casually dropped into the co-pilot’s chair. “Not the first time I’ve heard that,” he laughed, raising an eyebrow.

Hera rolled her eyes and decided to drop it. If he wanted to go about things that way, she was going to have some fun with it. She kept up a poker face, though, shrugging and making her way out of the docking bay. It wasn’t long before she noticed they were being followed by a small pirate saucer. Great. She exhaled sharply before making a quick dive back down. She may or may not have done so with a bit more of a jerk than necessary and before he had the chance to grab onto anything to brace himself, Kanan was on the ground.

“What was that?” He asked indignantly.

“I did warn you to strap in, didn’t I?” Hera asked in a sickeningly sweet voice, trying her best to hold back a smile.

Kanan hesitated, rubbing the back of his now-sore head. “Right.” But he wasn’t about to give in and admit defeat already. He was far too stubborn for that. So he sighed and took his time pushing himself off the floor. “I thought you said you were a fair pilot.” He said, only making a half attempt to lower his voice. 

Hera’s right lekk twitched. If he wanted to play that way, she’d put in a less than fair fight. She forced a frown before pulling back sharply, throwing Kanan all the way to the back of the cabin and into the door. Hera’s orange astromech finally made his presence known with a loud chuckle when the newcomer screamed. 

“You could always stop trying to kill me, you know!” He yelled. Hera decided he’d probably had enough so she leveled out and laughed loudly enough for Kanan to hear.

“You brought that on yourself and you know it, Jarrus. Now seriously, stra—” The pilot was, however, cut off by the unmistakable sound of vomiting. She clenched her fists before turning around to find her new companion on his hands and knees with a large pool in front of him. 

“Kanan Jarrus if you don’t get that OFF my ship in the next five minutes, I am throwing you out of the damn airlock!”


End file.
